First Love
by janjel
Summary: High school fic about a girl who didn't think she stood out nor thought she was pretty but changed because of one single guy.
1. Four eyes

**AN (anjel's note):** Hey everyone! I rewrote my story cause I thought that the first time it sucked…I don't know about this one though. Please Review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my life… well I own other things but… well you get my point right?

"blah"-talking

_blah- Kagome's thoughts_

* * *

_I've never know true love…_

Kagome was on the bus holding on to a pole with her bag slung on her arm. With her other arm, she was looking as what seemed like a book. It was actually a book of photographs by her favorite photographer, Yuji. She was wearing her school uniform (an: think sailormoon but notas tight and flashy…).

_The morning bus ride was depressing as usual._

There were three guys sitting down just talking. They drifted off to a different subject which was Kagome since one of the guys, whose name is Inuyasha was taking pictures of her.

"Whoa! Busted, heh," said Inuyasha as Kagome turned around.

"Hey, gimme! Lemme see! C'mon!" said Miroku tugging on Inuyasha's arm to get the digital camera from Inuyasha. "Ahh, dude… She ain't nothing. She got thick glasses. That was cruel. You got my hopes up. What you've got there, boys, is your classic, "four eyes." I'm desperate, but not that desperate…"

"When was the last time you heard somebody get called "four eyes"…?" asked the third guy whose name is Shippo. "Who's he talking about?"

"That girl--Kagome Higurashi from Class A. Poor thing. So not cute," replied Miroku.

It wasn't like Kagome was deaf though. She could hear everything they were talking about and yet they talked like she could not.

_Well, excuse me for needing glasses! This is why morning commute always sucks. Navigating the stench of everybody's cologne…. Not to mention local geniuses from the boys' school…_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her. He received only a look that clearly said that she wanted to be left alone. Unhappy with the response that he got, Inuyasha waved to her. Kagome was shocked to say the least.

_JERKS! Just ignore them, Kagome. Try not to make eye contact. Don't give them an opening._

Inuyasha stood up and went over to Kagome. She did not know and he surprised her by talking to her. "So, are you a Yuji fan? He's one of my favorite photographers. I have that book too. It's good right?"

_Great… Why? Why is he talking to me? And worse…Why can't I stop blushing!_

The bus went to a sudden stop and Kagome stumbled forward. Luckily for her (or unluckily for her), Inuyasha was there to catch her.

"Easy now. I've got you…Wow, you're tiny," said Inuyasha. Kagome could not stop blushing.

"Next stop, Seika Girls' Academy," said the intercom in the bus.

Kagome quickly headed for the door. As she rushed, she dropped her book. Luckily for her, again, Inuyasha picked it up. Unfortunately, as he was trying to give it back to her, he lifted up her skirt during the process by accident. Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha holding his camera in his hand did not help his situation at all.

"Nooo…!" exclaimed Kagome as she smacked him across the face.

"Ow…Ouch…! What was that for--? I was just tryignto give you your book back."

"Pervert!"

Kagome rushed out the door. Leaving Inuyasha puzzled. "Wha…? What did she think…! It was an accident!" said Inuyasha while looking at the glass window.

* * *

scene change 

_That was humiliating._

Kagome reached her school. As usual her friend was 'kindly' waiting for her in the classroom.

"Hey, Kagome, I heard some boys form Takashiro were giving you a hard time on the bus…? A girl from Class D told me," said her oh-so-loving friend Kikyo while laughing with the girl who sits next to her. Kikyo was wearing the same uniform as Karin but in a way looked more, oh what's the word I'm looking for? Sluttish? Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Yeah, isn't it ridiculous? Hahaha," said Kagome with a fake smile. _Ha…_

"You know, if you ditched your dorky glasses… they probably wouldn't give you such a hard time. But, I guess you want something that suits you."

"Kikyo, that's harsh. Haha," said the girl next to her.

"What? It's true. Oh, hey--that reminds me! I need to copy your math homework."

"What? Again?"

"Come on, we're friends, right?"

"No, were not! You only act like we're friends when it's convenient for you! I can see right through you, you stupid ditz!" _…Is what I'd really like to say. But I won't._

"You know… one of the guys making fun of Kagome was quite a catch," said one of the girls in the classroom.

"Yeah right! You're kidding! There are a lot of cute boys at that school, huh? Hmm…Okay! I have an idea! I think we should invite the guys from Takashiro to hang out with us in town!"

Kagome had a flashback of what happened earlier on the bus. She obviously did not want to go!

"Karin, how would you like to--"

"I--I'm gonna pass, thanks! I'm not good with stuff like that. I don't think I'd fit in," said a flushed Kagome.

"That's why you should come--!" said Kikyo in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Hey, Sango, why don't you come with us? We're gonna hang out with the boys from Takashiro High."

Sango, who was reading a book, placed her book down and said, "No thanks. I already have a man."

"Huff! Where does she get off!" exclaimed Kikyo. "I was just trying to be nice. Stuck-up bitch! Does she think she's better than us? I can't stand her." A bunch of other girls agreed. Once Kikyo calmed, she said in that sickeningly sweet voice to Kagome, "Oh forget her. Hey, I'm counting on you for your math homework! Oh, I need to copy your notes later too.

_I hate my life…This is not going very well… I've never had much ambition, and I was never particularly talented… I studied just enough to keep my parent happy… I applied to a girls' prep school… because I'm uncomfortable around boys. I'm not even sure how I got in. But I've had a hard time making friends here. Kikyo was the first one to talk to me… And lately I've been wondering…_


	2. The return of the book

**AN: Whoo-hoo! Congratulations to karmel and catgirlversion3.0otakufan! I was wondering who would figure what story this is from! Yay! I love that book! If you don't like me getting a story from somewhere else then don't read this… Just skip this story and we will all get all with our lives XD! Thank you to all that reviewed. **

* * *

"blah"- dialougue

_italic- _Kagome's thoughts

_…if she's really a friend at all. I have trouble standing up for myself because I want everyone to like me. Coward…I know. It'll be a year before we change classes…Am I going to be able to cope for that long?_

"Stupid Kikyo… She drives me nuts…." said Kagome. She was in the bathroom in one of the stalls trying to calm herself down. When she got out, she saw that Sango was in there also washing her hands.

_Sango…I hope she didn't hear me…_

"You could've put your foot down and that would've been it." came Sango's voice shocking Kagome. Sango headed for the exit.

_Sh-she heard…! Loud and clear._

Kagome went back to class.

"We've had some complaints recently from parents who've seen a few students hanging out at the mall at night. I would consider it a personal favor if you would go home after school. If you must run around town, don't do it in uniform. Teachers have been asked to make rounds. Understand?" said a teacher.

Kikyo and a couple of her friends walked out of the school building with Kagome walking ahead of them. Kikyo was ranting on about how that new policy was so unfair. When Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Ow…! Hey! Kagome, don't just stop--" said Kikyo but abruptly stopped talking when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku, the guys from Takashiro. To say that Kagome was shocked was an understatement.

"Hey," said Inuyasha.

"Check it out, it's "four eyes"!" exclaimed Miroku.

_It's the pervert from the bus! What's he doing here!_

"No way! It's the guys from Takashiro. What are they doing here?" asked Kikyo pretending to blush.

_Maybe he's still mad about the slap! Pretend not to see him. Pretend not to see him…_

Kagome walked by Inuyasha trying to ignore him but it was hard to with him hitting her lightly with her book on the head.

"Hey, don't ignore me," said Inuyasha irritably. "What's with the attitude? I went out of my way to bring you back your book."

"Oh… Th-Thanks…" said Kagome nervously as she reached for the book that Inuyasha was holding; but Inuyasha quickly pulled away.

"What was that?" said Inuyasha pretending he didn't hear her. "Did I hear a "thank you"?"

_Th-the nerve…arrgh! My attitude!_

"Thank-you-very-much-for-going-out-of-your-way-and-I'm-terribly-sorry-if-I-caused-you-any inconveniences," said Kagome in a snobbish tone for she was getting really sick of this guy.

"Humph. I was passing by anyway. No big deal."

At the same time they were both thinking 'how annoying.'

Suddenly Kikyo came out of no where and shoved Kagome out of the way.

"Don't mind Kagome--She doesn't mean to be so rude!" said Kikyo with a sugarcoated smile. Then her facial expression changed into a sad puppy dog eyes. "She's just not very good with people! You understand…don't you?"

"Huh? You're friends with "four eyes"? But… you're kind of hot," said Miroku pointing at Kikyo.

"Oh, how do you go on--!"But on the inside she is thinking, "Of course I'm hot, you idiot."

"Inuyasha, I came all the way out here with you. You owe me."

"What? You want to hang out with them?"

"Why not? Have "four eyes" arrange it and tell her to bring her hot friends."

_Whaaaaat!_

"I don't think she's into it. At all," said Inuyasha.

Before Kagome could even speak, Kikyo butted in with, "Oh all right. I'll take care of everything and I'll bring cute girls."

"Okay. Why not? It could be fun. It looks like there are some interesting people here…too," Inuyasha said as if implying something while looking at Kagome.

_You're joking right?_ Kagome walked away.

"Oh crap, I still have the book!" exclaimed Inuyasha with a sweat drop on his head.

"Hot girls! Hot girls! Hot girls!" Miroku didn't seem to pay any attention to what Inuyasha was saying. He was off to his own little world now…

The next day, which would be the day that the girls would meet up with the guys, Kagome sat in class contemplating.

_If I made a list of all the things I do not want to do tonight, "hang out with bozos from Takashiro" would come right after "eat rocks" and "make painting with my own blood"…That guy…Inuyasha…He likes making fun of me. He's mad at me for slapping him, and that's why he said that… Jerk._

Suddenly a note was passed to Kagome breaking her train of thoughts. It was from Kikyo and it said: Let's meet after school at Shibuya!  
-Kikyo

I don't want to go.

Shibuya  
Kagome met up with Kikyo at Shibuya still in her uniform while Kikyo was well dressed for the occasion.

"I can't believe you're wearing that. What were you thinking?"

"Well, it was last minute, so…"

"So you couldn't be bothered to change clothes? What if the teachers see you? In uniform," Kikyo said while laughing with her other two friends. Their names are not important because they will never ever show up in this story again anyway.

"What's the problem?" said a voice who happened to be Inuyasha. He, like Kikyo, was not wearing his uniform accompanied by Miroku who also did not have his uniform on.

"Oh! Hi, Inuyasha!" said Kikyo in a 'sad' voice that makes you think that she cares so much about her 'friend.' "I'm so sorry, but Kagome showed up in her uniform. This won't work, will it?"

* * *

AN: I'm sooo sorry that its so short… and it was a long update… but can you really blame me? I'll try to make them longer since suuummmer is coming up! But for now… finals…sadly… must go study now. Bye bye for now people! 


End file.
